Your Eyes
by JustMissedTheMoon
Summary: Romi Rain Jansette lost the only family member she had left. In return, she gained new friends, and was enrolled in Shibusen. Will her new life lead her to happiness? Or will it only pull her back to the despair of her last one? KidXOc R&R if you can!
1. Loss

A Soul Eater FanFic: Your Eyes  
Chapter 1: Loss

~.~

A girl with long, lavender colored hair tied in two low, loose pigtails and deep blue eyes stood at the door of her home terrified by the sight in front of her. Her feet were glued to the floor, and the rest of her was paralyzed by fear. She shook herself mentally and finally screamed, "Ali!" The girl took one step inside and transformed her right arm into a blade.

A pre-kishin hovered over the bloodied body of her sister. She was leaning against her propped up elbow while her right arm, which was in blade form, was raised in front of her in a defensive position. She caught sight of her younger sibling at the entrance and quickly yelled, "Romi Rain Jansette, don't you _dare_ take another step! Get away from here! _Run_!"

"I-I can't!" Romi stuttered, shaking uncontrollably, "You'll die!" She took another step. The younger sibling gasped as the pre-kishin turned its head in her direction and started toward her.

"Dammit, Romi!" Ali cursed as she launched herself onto the back of the pre-kishin. She struggled to hold on while the monster screeched and swung around violently until Ali was thrown off it's back and slammed to the wall. The pre-kishin picked her up by her neck while Ali flailed and kicked frantically.

"Ali!" The younger girl cried, tears running down her cheeks. She desperately wanted to charge at the monster, but her legs were shaking so bad that she felt that if she moved, they would collapse.

Her sister simply smiled weakly, knowing her fate, and said, "I'm so sorry Romi."

"_No!_" Romi shrieked as the pre-kishin shoved it's disgusting claw right through her beloved sister's body. It grabbed at her soul hungrily and dropped it into it's drooling mouth. It whirled around so it faced her. It grinned demonically and said, "You're next."

~...~

"C'mon, Kid! Let's go, let's go!"

"Yes, I know! Stop pulling my arm already! It's going to come off and that will make me unsymmetrical!"

Liz and Patti were tugging at Kid's arms (Well, Patti was practically ripping it off his body.) and beckoning him to hurry up so that they could get back to Shibusen in time for the 'meet up'. (Maka suggested that, since they haven't really had time to hang out much, everyone should get together and play basketball, and then later go out for a group dinner.) The trio had agreed to attending, but they were soon going to find out that today's plans would have to be...delayed.

Kid suddenly stopped in his tracks. _What's this_? "Wait a minute. I sense something." Liz and Patti glanced at each other briefly and then nodded in understanding, letting go of his arms and transforming into their weapon forms. Kid cautiously followed the road he was on until he reached a simple, elegant house that was tinted grey all over. _In here, _He thought, _It's definitely in here. _He stepped through the already open door and his eyes widened.

There was a body of a girl-dead, he assumed-all covered in blood, with a huge hole in the middle of her chest. On the other side of the room sat another girl, also bloodied, backed up against the wall. There was a huge gash on her left thigh and her arms were raised above her head, attempting to shield herself. In front of her was a pre-kishin that was just about ready to lash at her until Kid raised Liz and Patti in it's direction.

"You there, don't move."

The pre-kishin turned around, obviously irritated, and grunted. "Well, if it isn't the son of Lord Death himself. What do you want?"

He didn't even bother to answer it's question. "Let that girl go." He nodded in her direction, "Or I'm going to have to eliminate you."

The pre-kishin laughed harshly and grabbed the girl by her throat. "Eliminate me, eh? Alright then, go ahead. But first I'm going to choke this girl to death and devour her soul." It's hand started to tighten around the girls throat, causing her to scream and pull at the pre-kishin's hand desperately.

Shots immediately rang out and the monster screeched and fell to the ground, covered all over in blood. All that was left was it's soul and its ugly dead body.

Liz and Patti transformed back into their human forms while Kid rushed over to the girl's side. He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up at him and big, bright blue orbs met his yellow ones. For a moment, all they did was stare at each other. In her eyes, Kid saw fear, pain, sorrow, guilt, loneliness, and...Awe? Before he could confirm it, the girl broke their eye contact and he followed her gaze down to the bleeding wound on her thigh.

Kid realized what she meant and quickly said, "Oh dammit, I'm sorry! Can you stand?"

The blue-eyed girl slowly tried to stand, putting a hand on Kid's shoulder for support, but was only able to go halfway before letting out a small gasp of pain and collapsing back to the ground. She glanced at Kid with a pleading look and shook her head.

He frowned and called out, "Liz, Patti! Can you call Soul and Maka and tell them that you'll be late?"

Liz and Patti appeared and either side of him, looking curiously at him. "That _we'll _be late? What about you, Kid?" Liz asked.

"Yeah,u weren't all three of us supposed to go?" Patti's childish voice added.

"Yes, but I think I'm going to take care of this first." He replied, never taking his eyes off the girl.

Both girls shrugged and went to the nearest phone booth while Kid and the mystery girl were left there. "What's your name?" Kid asked, since he'd never seen her around Shibusen, he assumed she didn't go there in the first place.

The girl's lips parted, and appeared to be saying something, but there were no words coming out of her mouth. With a look of panic on her face, she grabbed at her neck with both hands. She kept trying to talk, but it was hopeless. So instead, she looked directly at him and mouthed something.

"O-Omi?" He guessed, confused. But she shook her head and wrote something on the floor with her blood. As he read it, Kid struggled to suppress his irritation at the asymmetrical writing. He read it a second time and said, "Oh I see, your name is Romi."

Romi nodded, with a small smile on her lips. The smile faded fast as a pained expression replaced it, she groaned and pressed both her palms on her open cut.

Kid looked worriedly from the wound to her face and back again. She was losing blood, lots of blood. He had to get her back to the infirmary in Shibusen. He needed Beelzebub...Damn! He left it back home._ Perfect,__ time to forget it, Kid._He thought to himself. He sighed and began to slide his hands in a good position to carry her when he hesitated. Kid looked up at her and asked, "May I?"

At first, it didn't seem like she understood. But her eyes widened a little and her cheeks became a light shade of pink. Romi nodded.

With that, Kid gently lifted her off the ground. In the corner of his eye, he saw her flinch. He smiled apologetically, "Sorry if this hurts." He carefully stepped around and over the scattered rubble and out the door. "Liz, Patti! Hurry, we need to get her to Shibusen!"

~...~

When Romi woke up, she had no idea where the hell she was.

She looked around the room at the unfamiliar white walls that surrounded her. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was going back home from a trip to the rooftop...Romi looked to her side and there, leaning against the window, was a boy with a black suit and three white lines in his hair, staring at her with a concerned expression on his face. But Romi didn't pay attention to the suit or his hair, what caught her attention were his yellow eyes. She stared at them. They looked familiar, like she'd seen them before...

And then she remembered. The blood, the pre-kishin , her sister... Her sister. Her only family, had died right before her eyes.

Slowly, she sat up and hugged her knees, ignoring the pain the shot through her thigh. Her sibling, her bestfriend, her last living family member, was lying on the blood-covered floor. Dead. Romi would never cry, never smile, never laugh, or even breath with her sister again. She was dead. Her beloved sister, Ali, was gone forever.

Romi -Sweet, and happy Romi- bowed her head and began to cry.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Okay...First chapter is done. Sorry if it kind of sucks! I wrote it on a Whim. I still hope you enjoyed it to an extent though .' Review if you can please! Chapter 2 next!


	2. Wish

A Soul Eater FanFic: Your Eyes  
Chapter 2: 'Wish'

~.~

Kid watched as Romi quietly sat there and cried. He had no idea what he should do. Should he just walk over there and hug her while she cried? No, they barely even knew each other. But he couldn't just stand there and do nothing while she cried her heart out either. He sighed, he might as well do_ something._So he made his way to the bed and sat on the edge closest to her, and hesitated before settling his hand on her shoulder. He felt her jolt at his touch, and Kid saw her raise her head and look at him. The tears streaming down her cheeks were endless. He gazed deep into her eyes, they were so sad and lonely. _She looks so...Broken. _He thought.

And that was it, Kid knew that he had to get this girl back on her feet. But the question was, _how?_ Just _how _would he do it? He shook his head. No, he needed to focus on now. He would figure it out eventually.

The blue-eyed girl lowered her head once more, and continued to hiccup and sob while Kid sat silently beside her and kept his hand on her shoulder.

~...~

Romi cried and cried. She couldn't stop herself, she just...Cried. The boy with yellow eyes went and sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. And he waited until she had stopped crying. When she did, she wiped the tears off her face with her arm and looked at the boy gratefully. She was glad that he was there with her, even if they didn't know one another, it was still...Comforting. She mouthed a 'Thank you' as well as she could to him.

He smiled a bit, "You're welcome.", and stood up. (Romi frowned a little at the absence of his hand on her shoulder.) "Well, I need to go now. Classes are going to start soon." He waved a little goodbye to her and turned to the door. Only to pause and face her again. "Oh right, my name is Death the Kid. But you can just call me Kid." With that, he stepped out the door.

Romi plopped on the bed, arms on her stomach, and closed her eyes. _Death the Kid, huh?_ She thought, her mind drifting between sleep and awake. _What a cute name.. _ Soon, Romi was peacefully asleep in the all white infirmary room. Not knowing that Kid, who was still a bit concerned, was standing outside the door. Peeking in one more time just to make sure she was asleep, and then hurrying through the halls hoping he wouldn't be late for his first class.

~...~

Kid sighed in relief as he entered the class room and quickly took his seat beside Liz and Patti. He was reading the stuff that Professor Stein was writing on the board when someone tapped his shoulder. He shifted around and faced Maka, who always sat behind her, and greeted her. "Morning, Maka."

"Hey, Kid. Where were you yesterday? Liz and Patti said you couldn't come, that you were busy." Asked the straight-forward Maka, her pigtails dangling forward as she loomed over him from her seat.

"I had to go home and fix the angle of my paintings, and some other things too." He replied calmly. It wasn't a total lie, he had in fact gone home and fixed them, but that was after he brought Romi to the infirmary and asked Ms. Medusa and Prof. Stein to keep her a secret.

The meister frowned and sat back down. "If you say so." She said, and went back to taking notes off of the board.

Kid went through the rest of class as if it were a normal day. And afterwards he pondered whether he should check on Romi, or just ask Professor Stein or Ms. Medusa if she was doing fine. His thoughts were interrupted by Liz's voice.

"So how's that girl doing, Kid? Is she okay?" He heard her ask. She followed him, as she always did, with Patti at her side.

He kept walking, but answered her question. "Yes, that gash on her thigh is stitched. And the rest of her injuries were cuts and bruises. She'll be fine with a few days rest."

"What about her voice? When will she get it back?" Inquired Patti, her girlish tone filling Kid's ears.

He shrugged, "Who knows, it could be weeks, months, or even a year..." He trailed off.

"Or not at all?" Patti finished for him.

"Or not at all." He repeated, confirming her words. _Hopefully not, though._ He thought to himself. "Come on you two, let's go check on her before heading home."

~...~

"How is she, Ms. Medusa?"

"She's doing well, she's been sleeping the whole day. At this rate she'll be ready to go tomorrow afternoon."

Romi listened to the voices intently. One was the nurses voice, Ms. Medusa, and the other was..What was his name again? Oh yeah, Death the Kid. The boy who saved her life and brought her to this place. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Kid standing at the doorway with the two girl's she saw with him yesterday. To her side was Ms. Medusa, sitting on her chair with a clipboard in her hand. Romi's gaze drifted back to Kid.

He noticed her eyes on him and smiled. "Hello again," He greeted politely, "Feeling better?"

Romi smiled back and nodded, she put her hands at either of her sides and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Though she winced halfway through the process as pain went through her leg once again.

Kid was at once at her side and steadied her position before saying, "It doesn't look like you do. Lie back down, get more rest."

But the girl shook her head, she had already slept a whole day. That surely was enough rest? Staying cooped up in a room sleeping didn't sound fun. So instead of laying head head on the pillow once more, she carefully moved herself so that she ended up sitting with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. Romi smiled victoriously at the yellow-eyed boy, who in turn frowned at her.

The tall, long-haired blonde with blue eyes laughed. "Looks like you're going to have to try harder than than that, Kid."

The other girl, who had shorter blonde hair but the same blue eyes, giggled as well. "Yeah, looks like she's willing to be just a little bit stubborn."

Her smile widened.

Kid's frown, on the other hand, deepened. His hand lifted in their direction. "These two here are my weapons, Liz and Patti Thompson."

Liz nodded to her and smiled. "Hey."

Patti waved childishly at her and giggled again. "Hiya!"

Romi's grin practically stretched from ear to ear as she waved back at the two.

"Alright, looks like the four of you will get along just fine." Everyone turned to Ms. Medusa, who was watching them from the side. "And that's good, because Romi here is going to be enrolled into Shibusen."

Romi's, along with everyone else's, eyes widened in suprise. Her? Enroll in Shibusen? _Why? _Since _when_?

"What? You didn't know?" Ms. Medusa tilted her head at Romi. "In both your sister's and your mother's will, they said that they wanted the money to be spent on your tuition at Shibusen. Surely one of them told you."

The lavender-haired girl shook her head in disbelief. Why hadn't they told her? _What the hell, _She thought, _Mom didn't say anything about this...Not even Ali! What am I supposed to do? Oh Ali! _

"Where will she stay?" Liz asked, "I mean, she doesn't have a meister, so she can't stay in one of the normal apartments."

Romi paused. She was right, she couldn't go back home, but she couldn't stay in the apartments in Shibusen, either. _Where will I live? _She asked herself silently. _I don't have anywhere to go..._

"Wait a sec," Patti's hair bounced as she stood up straight. "Kid, there's an extra room in your house right? I saw one while trying to find my way to the bathroom last night."

Everyone gave Patti strange looks while she held up her hands in defense and added, "What? It was really dark! And Kid would get ticked off if I turned on one light without turning on all the other ones."

An awkward silence filled the room.

Kid coughed and quickly spoke, "Um, yes. There is an extra room that no one is using.."

"I get it! We have some space, so why don't we take her in?" Liz slung an arm around Romi's neck. "After all, it would be fun to have a new girl around. What do you say, Kid?"

"I guess we could, I'll have to tell father about this." He said, turning to face Ms. Medusa. "Should we come back for her tomorrow? Or can we take her to my place now?"

"Hmm, all she really needs is rest, so I suppose you could." The nurse then put on a stern tone, "But she cannot do any sudden or rough movements that could re-open her wound, understand?"

The four nodded, and Patti skipped to Romi and grabbed her hand. "So, can you walk? Or should Kid carry you?"

Romi frowned. She didn't want to be carried again, so she slid off the bed and held on tight to Patti's hand as her feet touched the ground. For a moment she just stood there, gaining her balance. After that, she took a step cautiously and found that there was little to no pain. Seeing that she was able to stand, Patti let go of her hand.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Kid asked, looking ready to catch her if she collapsed again. "I don't mind carrying you home, it's a short distance anyway."

She smiled but shook her head. Romi made her way to the door and put her hand on the knob. She pointed out the door.

Ms. Medusa chuckled. "It looks like it's time for you to go. Call me if anything comes up okay?"

Patti hollered a loud, "Okie dokie!" , as the three followed the girl out the door to the hallway. Romi's eyes wandered around the campus. How was she ever going to adjust to all this? _Oh Ali...I wish you weren't dead..__.I wish things were how they were before...**I wish none of this ever happened.**_

She had no clue that later she'd be wishing it all happened sooner.

~...~

Whoopie! Done with chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews! They encouraged me to write more! ^^ Chapter 3 next~


	3. Jansette

A Soul Eater FanFic: Your Eyes  
Chapter 3: 'Jansette'

~.~

Romi had never seen such a gigantic house in her life.

She passed through the doors and gazed in wonder at the place. There were paintings all over the walls, tables with lighted candles were placed in front of a few of them. The whole house, _everything _about it, was magnificent.

Kid noticed her wide eyes and smiled, "Nice, huh?"

She nodded. She felt a slight tug on her wrist and looked up to see Patti pointing to a hallway. "This way! This is where the room is!"

She allowed the energetic blonde to lead her through the hallway, telling her which room was which. "This is my room, Liz's room, Kid's room..." She then spun around and held the knob of the door that was right across from Kid's."And this is your room!" Patti swung open the door to reveal the sight inside.

The room was simple. The walls were bare, but painted with black and white stripes-two on each wall- to make up for it. (Eight stripes in total, Romi counted.) There was a desk in the corner of the room, also bare. Next to it was a medium-sized closet, which looked completely new and un-used, as did everything else in the room. Even the bed, which was in full view from the doorway, seemed like it was untouched. Romi strode over to the bed and ran her hand over the blanket. _So soft.. _She thought to herself, unconsciously hopping onto the bed (gently, of course.) and snuggling her head against the pillow and hugging it. _This is so comfy.._

"Do you like it?"

The girl jumped at the sound of Kid's voice. She messily sat up, still gripping the silky black pillow, and blushed in embarrassment while she nodded.

Kid chuckled. "That's good. It's a bit plain, but I'm sure Liz and Patti will be happy to help you add a few things."

Romi looked to the two sisters at his side and they both gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back at them, wishing so much that she had a voice so she could say 'thank you' a million times. _Wait a minute, _she thought, _how will I communicate with them without being able to speak? _She paused for a moment and bit a small section of her lower lip, a habit she got from her sister, and briefly stared at the three at the door.

Patti bounced (That's right, _bounced_.) over to her new friend's side. "What is it, Ro-Ro?" She asked curiously. (On the way to the house, she had insisted on giving Romi a nickname. And that was what came out, unfortunately.)

The lavender-haired girl hesitated, wondering how the heck she could portray her question. She mouthed it slowly, '_How will I be able to talk to you?'_

The bright blonde tilted her head toward the pair at the door and spoke, "She's asking how she'll be able to talk to us."

_Thank goodness, she understood. _Romi thought, sighing in relief.

She watched as Kid pondered to himself. He snapped his fingers, "Right, I have an idea. Wait here." He left the room and entered his own. Within minutes he was back with a black pen and a moderately thick notebook in the shape of Shinigami-sama's mask. He handed it to Romi, "You can use this until your voice comes back."

She nodded and gazed at the notebook. She flipped to the first page and wrote, 'Can I go get my stuff from home?'. The girl held up the page to her new house-mates.

The sisters read it and glanced at Kid, who nodded, "Sure, but you don't have to go there yourself. I could always send Liz and Patty to go there for you..."

Romi understood, he was worried that she might get traumatized more than she already was, but shook her head. 'It's okay', she wrote, 'I'm going to have to go back there someday anyway.'

The golden-eyed boy looked at her doubtfully for a moment, but then said, "Alright, well we're going to leave you to your room. Let any of us know if you're hungry. We can go get your things, say..." He paused to think, "...Tomorrow afternoon?"

She nodded for what was probably the hundredth time that day and yawned sleepily. _Wait a minute. _She thought, _I'm tired? _She pushed the thought out of her mind, putting it off as nothing.

"Alright then," Kid waved, "Goodnight."

The girl wordlessly waved back a goodbye and watched as the twin pistols followed their meister out the door. As soon as the door creaked shut, she let out a long sigh and hugged her new pillow tightly. _It's okay, everything's going to be okay. _She reassured herself, _I can do this, I can! _She silently laid down on the bed and stared intently at the plain white ceiling. She rolled onto her side and let her eyelid's shut. Letting herself to go into a deep slumber.

~...~

Kid was in the Death Room, alone, with his father. (He'd sent Liz and Patty home to get some rest.) He stood straight, almost as if he were a soldier, facing Shinigami-sama. "Father," He started, "I have something to request of you."

"Oh? That's rare." Shinigami-sama's head tilted to the side. "What is that request, Kid?"

"Well, yesterday I found a girl that was being attacked by a pre-kishin. I saved her, but now she has nowhere to go." He said, "She is to attend Shibusen, as it was the will of both her mother and sister. But the problem is, she has no partner to share a normal apartment with. And I was wondering if she could stay with Liz, Patty and I until she finds one."

"Sure!" Interrupted Shinigami-sama, waving one of his hands in the air. "She can stay. It's no problem, no problem at all!"

Kid's blank face lit up a little, "Really?"

"Absolutely!" His fathers voice remained cheerful as always. "What is her name?"

"Romi. And I'm not sure, but I saw her file on Ms. Medusa's desk and it looked like it said her full name was Romi Rain Jansette."

"Romi Rain Jansette..." Shinigami paused for what seemed like a long time, but finally said. "What a pretty name! Alright son, you may go now."

He nodded and bowed a little, "Thank you, father." The young shinigami then turned to leave.

"Oh, Kid!" His father called. "Just a minute."

Kid looked back at him. "Yes father?"

"Could you bring her here sometime? Romi, I mean." Shinigami questioned casually. "I'd like to meet her. When she's recovered, of course."

"Okay." He consented, "Is there anything else you need, father?"

"No, that's fine. Go home and get some rest." Death waved at his son. "Bye now."

"Goodnight, father." With that, Kid left the Death Room.

~...~

Once Shinigami-sama was alone, he scratched his head with one of his abnormally large fingers. "Jansette, Jansette...Now where have I heard that name before?" He turned to Spirit, who was sitting on a small stool, sleeping soundly. "Spirit!"

The death scythe merely shifted his position and continued to sleep.

The Death God strode over to him and peered over his shoulder. "Spirit?" He poked the red-haired man, "Spirit, wake up!"

Spirit's eyes blinked themselves open and gazed up at him. "What? What is it Shinigami-sama?" He asked sleepily, yawning after his sentence.

"Can you recall someone with the name _Jansette_?" Shinigami took a seat on the stool opposite from him.

"Jansette, eh?" The man rubbed his eyes and straightened his back. "Mm, no. I don't remember knowing anyone with that name. But it does sound vaguely familiar." He glanced at the God in front of him. "Why do you ask?"

"Kid found a girl, and her name is Romi Rain Jansette. She's living in the Death Mansion until she finds a meister."

"Found her?" Inquired Spirit.

"Yes, being attacked by an evil human. He saved her." Shinigami replied in his child-like voice. "Now, Spirit. If you ever, at any time, think there is something suspicious about this girl, I want you to investigate."

"Alright, I will." Spirit yawned again, folding his arms on the table. "Right after my nap.."

Shinigami twitched, and raised his hand in the air. "Shinigami chop!" His hand came down on the death scythe's head, making a dent on his empty red head.

~...~

Ahh Sorry I took so long with this! I came back from the Philippines a few weeks ago and I've been doing my best to settle in with school and Student Leadership council. Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker! Reviews will help with that I'm sure. :) Thank you for reading!

_~Railyne_


End file.
